This invention relates to handgun target sight mounts and more particularly to a mounting bracket for attaching a sight or scope onto an automatic handgun.
Recent developments in handgun sights and scopes have resulted in handguns being fitted with something other than the metallic factory sights for competition shooting. One such sight, an electronic sight, illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,901, is becoming very popular. However when mounted on an automatic weapon, such as a .45 automatic, certain problems are encountered with the known prior art mounts. For example, there are grip mounts for attaching the sight to the handle grip. However, such mounts drastically change the balance of the gun since the sights are relatively heavy in comparison to the weight of the weapon. Another known mount attaches the sight directly onto the top of the slide of the automatic weapon and thus moves with the slide as each shell is ejected. The weight of the sight and the mount moving with the slide, however, creates excessive wear on the slide and can result in rapid deterioration of the equipment.